


Deliver Us From Evil

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Catholic school AU, F/F, Oneshot, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: The feeling of Sharon's warm hands on her trembling thighs, her lips on her cool neck. Her tongue. O, the soft, warm feeling in her soul when Sharon touched her. God, it felt so good, so right. Alaska squeezed her eyes closed.OR: Alaska is a doting catholic student. She visits the chapel after a sinful night with Sharon.





	Deliver Us From Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wrote this really short one shot thing ages ago and only just remembered it. It was supposed to be part of something bigger that i abandoned so just think of it as an excerpt from the fic that never was *stares off into the distance dramatically* ANYWAY hope you enjoy!! Let me know if you do, comments always make my day/week/life <3 lots of love!

Sharon is holy. Blessed dark curls that bounce and flip and curl around long, pale fingers. Sharon's mouth; those plump, dark painted lips that hold her porcelain teeth and sinful tongue. So beautiful, so terrifying. Alaska gets down on her knees, clasping her hands in prayer. Willing herself to forget, forgive. It was a mistake, she tells herself. 

The feeling of Sharon's warm hands on her trembling thighs, her lips on her cool neck. Her tongue. O, the soft, warm feeling in her soul when Sharon touched her. God, it felt so good, so right. Alaska squeezed her eyes closed. 

Sunlight streams in through the stained glass windows, bathing Alaska in His light. He is watching, forgiving- He understands. Alaska prays hard and long, whispering apologies to the invisible force her mother taught her to be afraid of for as long as she can remember. Heels clicking on the chapel floor. It couldn't be. 

"Knew I'd find you here."  
It's Sharon, of course it is. Alaska can't help the thrill that rushes up her spine when she hears her husky voice. Alaska turns and her heart jumps into her throat when she sees her. Long legs covered in ripped, black stockings, her skirt inched up to her mid-thigh. Her blouse is tight on her torso, Alaska can see her black bra through the stretched fabric. O, lead us not into temptation. 

Her hair is in a high ponytail down her back, unruly wisps framing her face. Alaska wants to touch them, brush the soft hairs back. Her face is smirking down at her, playful, knowing. Alaska sighs.  
"What do you want, Sharon?" She says quietly. Her hands are still clasped in her lap. 

"To see you. To talk with you, Alaska." Sharon tells her, taking a seat at the front pew. She's sprawled out sinfully, leaning her elbow on the backrest, legs crossed and hanging lazily over the edge. Alaska is on her knees in front of her, looking up at Sharon in the light of the stained glass. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Alaska asks, eyes not meeting hers. She knows it's coming, knows what Sharon is going to say, but it still makes her stomach contract when she says it out loud.  
"Last night." 

Alaska thinks of twisted white sheets, the soft feel of Sharon's skin, her wicked tongue, her beautiful soul. The pleasure that washed over her entire body, curling her toes and making her feel like she was rising up to heaven. She wants to cry. 

"There's nothing to talk about." Alaska says, rising to her feet. She makes the sign of the cross before the altar, trying desperately to ignore Sharon's eyes on her from behind. She turns, walks down the middle of the pews. 

"You know that's a lie." Sharon laughs. It's a beautiful sound but right now it makes Alaska feel sick. She hears Sharon's footsteps behind her until a hand grasps hers, pulls her back. Alaska had told herself she'd imagined the rush of sparks at Sharon's touch but she couldn't ignore it now. Alaska is face to face with Sharon, staring into those icy blue eyes, lost. She hears the voice of her mother: sick, wicked, sinful, wrong. It's a distant echo Alaska can ignore.

"I don't... I don't know what you mean." Alaska says softly. Sharon's hand is still on hers and she intertwines their fingers, squeezing Alaska's hand. Their joined hands are between them. If anyone were to pass by, it would look like two students having a conversation in the chapel. 

"You can't ignore it. Alaska, you can't just sweep your feelings away and pray for forgiveness." Sharon whispers to her. Her face is so close Alaska can feel her breath on her cheek. Her hands are shaking but Sharon's holding them so tight. 

"I can try." Alaska says brokenly, her voice fragile as she swallows back tears. Sharon's face softens, she steps closer, pressed her forehead to Alaska's.  
"Don't. It's okay. You're safe." Sharon's saying, mumbling promises into the still air, into the silent chapel. Alaska closes her eyes, clinging onto her words with every fibre of her being. 

Sharon is so close, so close. Alaska leans in. She wants Sharon forever, wants her so bad it's clawing at her throat, threatening to escape. Alaska has never wanted anything more. It's Sharon that finally connects their lips. 

The kiss is soft and caring and beautiful and Alaska feels tears well up in her eyes. This feels so right, her soul screams to her. She has flashbacks of uncomfortable pecks from neighbourhood boys, bandaids on her knees, flushed cheeks. Her mother told her she was supposed to feel things for boys, so she had pretended. Always pretended. This was real, absolute, all-encompassing. Sharon's other hand cups her jaw tenderly, tilts her head up. Sharon smells of cigarettes and daisies, of all that is holy. 

As they pull away, Sharon's eyes are half-lidded. She tucks Alaska's hair behind her ear, just as she had done last night. It makes Alaska shiver.  
"You're okay." Sharon says again. "We're okay."  
Alaska nods, a tear finally making its way down her cheek. She almost laughs as Sharon wipes it away, presses a soft kiss where it dripped down. She's okay.


End file.
